Heederela
by Polaris Ab
Summary: Shounen ai. O baile estava ótimo, mas durou apenas até o carro brotar.
1. Chapter 1

Agradecimentos a Misao-chan, K-chan e Dee-chan, por me aguentarem com esta fic.

Humor/paródia, shounen ai

Heederela.

Há muitos e muitos anos, num reino distante, cheio de histórias e lendas, onde a paz não era uma constante, como em todos os contos de fadas que se preze, havia um castelo com um enorme hangar nos fundos, que abrigava um gigante metálico batizado de Wing.

Seu criador, o cientista conhecido por J, tinha um único pupilo, o jovem, carrancudo e resmungão Heero.

Apesar de todos os defeitos, até que ele era bonitinho, vai!

Não sei lhes dizer se J era o pai de Heero, parecia mais o avô, mas eu também não estou aqui pra falar mal da vida dos outros, certo? Estou apenas contando essa história.

Como o reino não era dos mais pacíficos, J viu-se forçado a formar alianças, já que nem toda a parafernália bélica que criava era capaz de mantê-los seguros. E assim, a bela comandante, Lady Une, passou a morar com eles. Com ela vieram seus protegidos, o casal de irmãos Relena e Milliardo. Este último, também conhecido pelo nome de guerra, Zechs, nas rodinhas de truco.

Com o desaparecimento do velho J, durante a explosão de uma estação orbital, Une mostrou sua verdadeira face. A criatura era doida de pedra e sofria de dupla personalidade: uma encantadora e a outra... uma tremenda megera!

Como ela conseguiu esconder esse pequeno... detalhe psicológico, por tanto tempo é um dos grandes mistérios da humanidade!

O lado megera de Lady Une passou a dar preferência apenas aos caprichos de seus pupilos, gastando rapidamente boa parte da fortuna que J acumulou com as patentes de suas criações, em coisas inúteis, como a construção do Tallgeese e os vestidos em todos os tons de rosa de Relena.

Pobre pequeno Heero - e quando eu falo pequeno, quero dizer baixinho mesmo - que vida infeliz levava pelos corredores mofados do castelo. Sua comandante era uma morta de fome e não contratava empregados para limpar aquele chiqueiro, restando ao rapaz não apenas a limpeza, mas também, a tarefa de cozinhar.

Diga-se de passagem, eu preferia que ele não se aproximasse do fogão. Sem querer falar mal, mas se ele continuar cozinhando, serei obrigada a começar um regime rigoroso!

Voltando ao conto, você pode imaginar o que é ter que limpar aquele castelo inteiro sozinho? Ainda mais que havia ali um desorganizado laboratório, digno de um alquimista louco. E o hangar então? Consegue imaginar o tamanho que deve ter um hangar construído para comportar dois MSs gigantescos? Pense bem... são mais de 16 metros cada, ou 7 toneladas se preferir. E os estábulos? Se bem que sou forçada a acreditar que os estábulos eram mais limpos que o quarto de Relena...

E por falar em MS, Wing era a única felicidade de Heero naquela baderna. O rapaz passava horas reparando pequenos defeitos, fazendo ajustes e conversando com a máquina. Por favor, não o chamem de doido, sim? Ao menos, não mais que o usual... Wing era seu único amigo, pois nunca respondia, e quem cala consente.

-o-

Numa bela manhã, Heero acordou cedo, ouvindo o harmonioso canto dos pássaros em sua janela... e o som estridente do despertador. E como diz o velho ditado, aproveitou para 'matar dois coelhos numa só cajadada', tacando o despertador estúpido nos pássaros barulhentos.

- Malditos corvos! Qualquer dia acerto um...

Aquela não seria uma manhã comum na vida de Heero, pois deveria receber as peças novas do Tallgeese, que chegariam do oriente. Mais especificamente da China.

Une e Milliardo o perturbavam há dias, ansiosos pela chegada da encomenda. Pode parecer um tanto quanto estranho, mas Heero se divertia com isso. Jamais deixaria que os outros percebessem o quanto achava engraçado, mas era fato! Se as peças tivessem a mesma qualidade das camisetas chinesas que usava, com toda a certeza, Tallgeese cairia antes da primeira missão.

Começou o dia alimentando os animais... digo... fazendo o café da manhã para o bando de mortos de fome que herdou de J.

"Maldito velho... com certeza, se morreu, deve estar no inferno dos construtores de Gundans." – pensava.

Largou o mingau aguado sobre a mesa com desdém antes de sair pro hangar. Nada de café da manhã na cama para os preguiçosos. Quem quisesse comer que tratasse de se servir. Mas infelizmente, não foi rápido o bastante para sumir antes de ouvir mais algumas reclamações infundadas sobre a demora da entrega. O que ele poderia fazer se o mercador era uma lesma? Sem contar que ninguém poderia esperar um serviço de primeira pelo preço que estavam pagando.

- Heero! – era a voz irritante de Relena – Já que você não tem mais o que fazer até que a encomenda chegue, lave essas roupas pra mim, sim? E... passe no meu quarto mais tarde... – completou com uma voz insinuante que provocou náuseas no garoto – acho que dei um mal jeito essa noite e preciso de uma massagem...

- Vai pro inferno, vaca! – sussurrou de volta, passando por ela como se nada de mais houvesse acontecido.

- Heeeeerooooo!!!! – a garota gritou escandalosamente – Comandaaaaaaaaaante!!! Você ouviu o que ele me respondeu?!

Tratou de correr porta à fora antes que fosse pego. O serviço o esperava!

-o-

Quando estava quase mandando Milliardo ir empilhar coquinho na ladeira por causa das malditas peças, eis que elas chegam. Diversas caixas, dos mais variados tamanhos, foram deixadas no meio do hangar. Movido por uma inconfessa curiosidade, resolveu abrir algumas, antes de chamar o dono delas.

"Apenas para conferir se está tudo certo." – tentava se convencer. Melhor que ter que admitir a fraqueza.

Foi então que um ser estranho, cinza e pavoroso, pulou para fora da caixa. Pego de surpresa, o jovem caiu sentado no chão.

Era o camundongo mais feio que já vira em sua jovem vida!

Agarrou a primeira coisa que viu em sua frente e deu um pega no asqueroso. Apavorado, o camundongo atravessou o hangar e correu para a porta que dava passagem para a casa, com o rapaz em seu encalço. O desespero era tanto que o bicho subiu nos móveis, assustando os outros moradores do lugar, que conversavam na sala, mas nem caça ou caçador deram-se conta do alvoroço que provocavam. Heero tinha uma missão e a cumpriria a contento.

Em dado momento, o perseguidor percebeu que não poderia alcançar sua presa, e atirou a peça que tinha em mãos... acertando a xícara de chá de Une, para só então espatifar-se no chão.

Eu já falei sobre a qualidade duvidosa dessas peças?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – foi o grito coletivo que pode ser ouvido no reino vizinho.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Une ainda tentava se controlar enquanto Milliardo estava ajoelhado no chão, lamentando o estado em que sua preciosa peça ficou e Heero considerava a idéia e pegar uma escada para arrancar Relena do lustre, já que esta parecia em estado de choque e nada inclinada a descer de lá por si mesma.

- Me parece que o rapazinho anda tendo tempo suficiente para aprontar brincadeiras de mal gosto, não? – falou o lado megera de Une – Acredito que a solução seja... ocupar este seu tempo vago. Hoje você irá lavar e encerar o Tallgeese, espanar o pó do laboratório, lavar todas as janelas, encerar o hangar até que eu possa ver meu reflexo no chão e cortar a grama... ah, sim! E nada de mexer no Wing!! Você está proibido de se aproximar daquele Gundam!

E essa era a vida de nosso herói... um rapaz treinado para ser um grande soldado, tendo seus talentos desperdiçados em intermináveis tarefas domésticas.

-o-

Enquanto isso, no castelo, uma pequena reunião a portas fechadas acontecia. O rei não parecia satisfeito com as atitudes de seu herdeiro.

- Por Alá, Rashid!! –bradou o rei - Estarei pedindo demais? Criei todos os meus filhos da melhor maneira possível, e acredito que nunca exigi mais do que eram capazes de fazer. Tudo o que eu quero é que meu único herdeiro se interesse pela segurança do reino! Que faça alianças confiáveis!!! – esmurrou a mesa, mas logo em seguida, deixou os ombros caírem, demonstrando cansaço – Os tempos não são mais os mesmos... a paz é algo frágil agora... me sinto velho e cansado, mas nem ao menos posso colocar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e dormir, com medo de deixar o reino desprotegido... e meu filho, o que faz? Preocupa-se com chás e música...

Rashid assistia a explosão do rei em silêncio. Compreendia sua posição quanto as atitudes do príncipe, e gostaria de poder revelar alguns fatos de que tinha conhecimento, mas estes haviam lhe sido confiados em segredo.

- Vinte e nove meninas e um menino, Rashid... criei estas crianças com todo o cuidado que um pai deve ter. Seria exigir demais que meu filho se preocupe com suas irmãs? Com seu reino? Um dia ele há de herdar tudo isso... um dia eu não estarei mais aqui e ele terá que cuidar de tudo... – sentou-se cansado – Se ele ao menos fosse casado, com alguém forte, que o ajude, eu não teria que me preocupar tanto e... – fez uma pausa, pensativo – é isso, Rashid!! Por que não pensei nisso antes?! – exclamou, agora num tom entusiasmado – Um casamento! Quatre precisa casar-se! – levantou-se, andando em círculos pelo cômodo enquanto gesticulava – Ele precisa de uma noiva que o apóie!!

- Hum... ou um noivo, senhor...

- Ou um noivo! Que seja!! – bradou – Uma pessoa honesta e de bom caráter, que faça-o interessar-se pelos assuntos do reino.

- Mas senhor... será mesmo necessário? Talvez... talvez... se dermos tempo ao príncipe ele mesmo encontre...

- Tempo?! Rashid, você não ouviu nada do que eu lhe disse, homem?! É tempo de Quatre entender as necessidades do reino, de assumir suas obrigações! Um casamento! É disso que ele precisa!

- Mas senhor, forçá-lo não vai...

- Forçá-lo? Não... não pretendo forçá-lo a um casamento. Apenas ajudá-lo. Tenho consciência de que casamentos forçados não trazem bons resultados. Você falou com ele, certo? Quatre volta hoje daquele... daquele treinamento estranho que pediu há meses?

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, faremos um baile! Nada mais natural que se faça um baile para comemorar a volta do príncipe.

- Bem... está certo, senhor. Para quando quer este baile?

- Quando?! Logicamente que será hoje! É quando ele volta! Tenho esperanças de que ele se encante por alguma moça ou rapaz neste baile. Prepare tudo, Rashid!! Convide todos os jovens solteiros e promissores do reino!

- Hoje, senhor?! Mas... bem... mestre Quatre disse que traria um hospede consigo e...

- Hospede? Quem? Não é aquele velho louco que ele escolheu como instrutor, é? Como é mesmo o nome do homem? H?

- Sim, senhor. O nome é instrutor H, e não, senhor... não é ele.

- Rashid... – olhou-o desconfiado – você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

- E-eu?! De modo algum, senhor!

- Então, qual o problema? Apenas convide esse hospede também, seja lá quem for. Oficialmente, este é apenas um baile de boas vindas.

-o-

Era a segunda vez que tentava acertar o rato com uma peça arrancada do Tallgeese, e pela segunda vez, errou. Apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que o danado era bom.

Heero estava pendurado a uma altura considerável do chão, encerando o MS gigantesco. Vez ou outra arrancando uma porca ou parafuso, para tentar acertar o rato, que parecia observar seus movimentos do chão, enquanto mordiscava os fios deixados ali. Detestava ratos exatamente por isso. Eles roíam fios e tudo mais onde pudessem cravar os dentes, danificando seu Gundam. Nunca aprendiam. Viam os irmãos morrerem eletrocutados, mas estavam sempre dispostos a tentar.

Mas enquanto o camundongo se contentasse em mastigar os fios do Tallgeese, o deixaria em paz, já que se parasse um instante para pensar, ele estava fazendo um favor.

- Ô do laboratório! Mensagem do rei!! – gritou um rapaz parado à porta.

- Larga aí mesmo que uma hora alguém cata! – foi a resposta que recebeu – Isso se o rato não roer antes... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Como assim 'uma hora alguém cata'? – ao som da voz estridente de Relena, Heero estremeceu e o rato tratou de sumir – É seu dever receber todas as mensagens e reportar a Lady Une!

- Omae wo korosu! – estreitou os olhos em direção a irritante criatura rosa antes de voltar ao serviço.

- Oh, eu não acredito!! – gritou Relena, lendo a mensagem – Haverá um baile em honra ao príncipe esta noite! Eu tenho que encontrar um vestido!! – e sumiu porta à dentro.

Sem se importar com o escândalo de Relena, o jovem apenas continuou com sua tarefa. Dava graças pela garota finalmente ter encontrado algo de que realmente entendia para fazer. Com um pouco de sorte, ela ficaria ocupada pelo resto do dia. Até mesmo o rato parecia aliviado, já que voltou ao antigo posto, roendo fios, próximo ao Tallgeese.

Mas infelizmente, o silêncio durou pouco, já que não apenas uma criatura chata o procurou, mas três!

- Heero! – Une chamou – Desça daí e vá se arrumar. Fomos convidados para um baile.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimentos as sempre queridas amigas, por me aturarem, e um abraço especial para Mi-chan, pela dica da berinjela roxo-gay. Não sei de onde você tira essas idéias, mas essa foi demais!

Abraço apertado para os (as) amigos (as) que leram, em especial para quem me deixou review, tanto nesta fic quanto nas anteriores. Vocês fizeram meu dia mais bonito.

Humor/paródia, shounen ai.

Capitulo II

Por ser o verdadeiro herdeiro de J, Heero foi convidado para o baile, mas quem disse que ele queria ir?

"Muito barulho por nada!" – era o que pensava.

Relena ainda insistiu para que os acompanhasse, mais pra fazer uma média como 'embaixadora da paz' do que por realmente apreciar sua companhia, mas não teve jeito. Com a desculpa de ter encontrado uma mancha no piso da cozinha, Heero cortou-lhe todos os argumentos.

Foi com muito custo que viu-se livre da garota, já que esta parecia ter um... 'modus operandi'. Quanto mais Heero se recusava a fazer algo, mais ela insistia, tanto que já fora ameaçada de morte mais de uma vez. Foi preciso a intervenção de Milliardo para resolver o problema. O loiro praticamente jogou-a sobre os ombros para tirá-la do castelo.

Então, finalmente, aqui estava Heero, na sua tão desejada paz, tomando um café enquanto observava de longe a dita mancha no piso, tentando resolver se realmente tentaria tirá-la ou não.

E como isto é um conto de fadas, e em contos de fadas devem haver fadas, um pontinho de luz surgiu diante do rapaz. A luz foi crescendo e crescendo até alcançar o tamanho de... de... de uma fada, eu diria... oh, bem... certo, era uma fada, não poderia ter o tamanho de uma abóbora!

Pois bem! O susto foi tão grande que Heero deixou o café cair e a caneca se espatifou no chão. Diante dele estava uma linda fadinha, com seus longos e sedosos cabelos presos em uma trança, vestindo uma roupinha negra matadora, sem mangas, que deixava seus ombros à mostra, suas asinhas de... de... morcego e...

"Uma foice?!?!"

- Nunca ouvi falarem que as fadas carregam foices por aí. – resmungou.

- Fada é o seu nariz, estrupício! Olha o respeito. Eu sou shinigami!! – disse a pequena criatura.

- Shinigami? Então veio me matar?

- Hum... não hoje. Na verdade, 'tô fazendo um bico como fada e...

- Então é uma fada!

- Se me chamar de fada mais uma vez, vai ficar sem dentes! – rosnou a coisinha nervosa.

- Hn... então?

- Como eu dizia, - falou num tom mais calmo - 'tô fazendo um bico de fada. Sabe como é, né? Dinheiro não dá em árvore e eu 'tô precisando de um som novo.

- Não era isso o que eu queria saber! O que quer aqui? – disse num tom aborrecido.

- Deixa de ser antipático, cara! Eu já vou explicar, tá legal? – shinigami sacou um minúsculo pedaço de papel de seu bolso, pareceu analisar por uns instantes e começou a ler mecanicamente – 'Não, Cinderela... não perca as esperanças... Eu estou aqui e sou sua fada-madrinh...' – parou repentinamente, e passou a olhar do papel para o rapaz – PERAÍ?!?!? Você não é Cinderela!!

- Demorou...

- Onde está a Cindy?!? Eu vim parar no lugar errado DE NOVO?! Não é possível!! – desesperado, saiu voando em alta velocidade, procurando atrás dos móveis.

- Não há mais ninguém aqui.

O pequeno freou no ar, encarando seu interlocutor com olhos arregalados.

- Este é o castelo de Cinderela, não é?

- Não... você está no castelo de J, mas como ele sumiu, eu herdei essa joça.

- Então você é o dono deste lugar?! O que está fazendo sozinho na cozinha?

- Estava aproveitando o silêncio até que você apareceu e estragou tudo. Pra piorar me fez derramar o café no chão e quebrar minha única caneca! – pegou um pano e ajoelhou-se, limpando a bagunça.

Só então shinigami se deu conta das roupas que o garoto vestia. Regata verde, spandex preta e um surrado par de tênis amarelos.

- Espere aí, cara... se você é o chefão daqui, por que tem que limpar? Não tem ninguém que faça isso? Por que se veste em farrapos? Conte-me essa história direitinho, desde o começo.

- Você não tinha que procurar uma tal de Cinderela?

- Bah! Eu 'tô procurando essa menina fazem TRÊS dias! – colocou a mão com três dedos erguidos diante do nariz de Heero, para dar maior ênfase a frase - Cansei!! Aquela velhinha maluca e metida a esperta da agência que se vire sozinha.– voou até a mesa onde sentou-se, à borda de um prato, cruzando as pernas – Agora, conte-me sua história. Parece mais interessante.

- Hnf! – Heero recolheu o material de limpeza, fazendo cara de poucos amigos – Se você é mesmo uma fada, não deveria ter o poder de descobrir tudo sozinho?

- Já falei!! – levantou-se exasperado, apontando-lhe um dedo acusador - Te quebro os dentes se continuar a me chamar de fada!! – sentou-se novamente, bufando – E se quer mesmo saber, aquela porcaria de arquivo das fadas é uma merda! Desorganizado, antiquado, desatualizado e cheio de pó. Prefiro recorrer aos arquivos dos shinigamis. – com um movimento da foice, uma pequena nuvem de pó mágico surgiu no colo da fa... ahn... de shinigami, trazendo consigo um laptop – Vejamos o que descubro... castelo de J, certo? Qual seu nome? – tirou a cabeça de trás da tela, olhando ameaçadoramente para o garoto que se sentou na cadeira diante de si – ou será que nem isso você pode me falar?!

- Heero Yuy.

- Prazer. – falou com desdém, voltando para a tela – Duo Maxwell, shinigami licenciado, número 008648/2...

- Do que está falando?

- É o número da minha licença, ô Mané! Não quero que você pense que estou mentindo! Agora, vejamos... ah! Aqui está! Heero Yuy! Aqui diz que você é órfão, blá, blá, blá, tutores, blá, blá, a nova tutora é unha de fome, blá, blá, acumulo de cargos e... CARACA!! Tem uma festa hoje e te largaram aqui?! Que pessoal maldoso!

- Na verdade...

- Não se preocupe! As coisas não vão ficar assim! – levantou-se, fazendo o laptop sumir numa nova nuvem de pó e alçou vôo - Desisti de procurar a Cindy e vou ajudar você mesmo, afinal, o que vale é a intenção! Primeiro tenho que dar um jeito nessa sua roupa. Tá horrível!! Quem é o seu estilista? Me dá o nome que eu dou fim nele pra você.

- Deve ter sido coisa do Tokita **1**... – resmungou, olhando para as próprias roupas.

- Dou um jeito nisso rapidinho. Levanta, preguiçoso! Eu preciso usar minha magia em você!!

- Mas, na verdade...

Assim que Heero levantou-se, Duo apontou sua foice para ele, fazendo uma espiral de pó mágico surgir, transmutando os farrapos que o garoto vestia em algo mais ao gosto de shinigami. Calças e terno cinza grafite.

- Agora, sim! Bem melhor. – sorriu satisfeito – E sabe que olhando agora, você até que é bonitinho? – enviou um olhar safado, quase comendo-o com os olhos, fazendo Heero corar levemente - Aposto como o tal príncipe Quatre vai ficar amarradão! Com certeza, hoje você desencalha e tira o pé dessa merda, amigo!

- Mas, eu não...

- Só preciso dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo. Você, por acaso, sabe o que é pente?

Apesar do sucesso alcançado com as roupas, domar aqueles cabelos rebeldes se mostrou uma missão verdadeiramente impossível. Nem o melhor da magia foi capaz de baixar aquelas mechas. Duo estava quase considerando a idéia de raspar tudo aquilo quando Heero se cansou.

- Sai do meu cabelo! Eu gosto dele assim!!

- Bem... não vou dizer que não gosto do seu cabelo, mas você sabe... é um baile e...

- O baile que se dane! No meu cabelo você não mexe mais!

- Ok, ok... – suspirou cansado – Vamos deixar assim mesmo e tratar de arranjar logo o resto. Se continuarmos a discutir aqui, o baile acaba! Vejamos o que posso usar... – olhou ao redor até dar de cara com uma enorme abóbora – ah! Abóbora! Tinha algo no manual sobre elas, só não me lembro o que. Leve-a para fora, se eu usar a magia aqui, não conseguiremos sair do 'estacionamento'.

E como todos dizem que com louco não se discute, Heero fez o que lhe foi ordenado, carregando, com alguma dificuldade, a leguminosa pela porta dos fundos.

Duo seguiu-o de perto, usando mais uma vez a foice para transmutar a abóbora. Quando o pó baixou, ela se transformara numa carruagem.

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de espalhar pó por aí...

- Eca! Que carroça horrível! – disse shinigami, ignorando o resmungo do rapaz – Quem em sã consciência ainda usa esse tipo de lixo? Delicado demais, virginal demais. Só as fadas pra terem essas idéias! Quer mesmo saber? Dane-se o manual das fadas!! Vou dar o meu jeito.

Voltou para dentro da cozinha e mergulhou num grande cesto cheio de legumes que encontrou ao lado da pia. Heero limitou-se a ficar parado à porta, observando. Em instantes, shinigami reapareceu, carregando uma berinjela.

- Veja o que encontrei! – exclamou feliz, entre um arfar e outro, provocados pelo peso que tinha em mãos – Tenho certeza que com isso consigo algo melhor!

Passou por Heero, indo até o meio do quintal e tacou a berinjela no chão, próxima a carruagem, onde poderia usar usa magia. E mais uma nuvem de pó apareceu, dessa vez, dando lugar a uma Aston Martin DBS **2**, numa cor um tanto quanto estranha... seria prata-azulado? Ou prata-berinjela?

– Melhor, não? – sorriu satisfeito, apontando para o carro com a foice. – Acho que agora é só. Pegue o carro e arrase na festa do príncipe. Só não se esqueça de voltar antes da meia noite. Do contrário, o carro brota!

- Que coisa mais gay...

- Como? – levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

- Nada. Mas eu queria dizer que na verdade, não quero ir...

- O QUE?! – virou-se para Heero numa expressão espantada – Não sabe dirigir?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Ah, não precisa ficar envergonhado, amigo! – levanto aqui a dúvida: seria shinigami meio surdo ou ele apenas ignora o que não quer ouvir?

- Vejamos o que posso fazer por você. – continuou, sem dar tempo para Heero terminar o que queria dizer, voltando para dentro do castelo, à procura de algo que servisse – Precisamos de um motorista, certo? Vai ser meio estranho você aparecer lá num carro esportivo de dois lugares com um motorista, mas... bem, ninguém tem nada com isso, e você sempre poderá usar a desculpa de que não gosta de dirigir. – procurava freneticamente, quando seus olhos pousaram numa vitima – VOCÊ!! – gritou, assustando o pobrezinho – É, você mesmo, ratinho de rabo curto! Não adianta olhar pros lados por que só tem você aqui! Largue esse queijo na ratoeira e venha aqui, tenho algo melhor pra você.

Pego em flagrante e sem saída, só restou ao rato aproximar-se, com toda a cautela, do tagarela voador. E mais uma vez, a magia se fez presente, transformando-o num rapaz de belos olhos amendoados, tão negros quanto o ébano. Como característica particular, o rabinho curto permaneceu, mas desta vez, adornando seus cabelos. E o pacote veio completo, já que o rapaz ostentava um impecável uniforme.

- Chinês? – voltou-se para Heero – Eu não sabia que você tinha ratos chineses... se ao menos estivéssemos em Mulan e ele fosse o dragão... será o rato do horóscopo chinês?

- Deve ser o rato que veio escondido entre as mercadorias que chegaram esta manhã... vinham da China. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo, e esse desgraçado está tentando me matar desde que cheguei nesse moquifo! – apontou o dedo acusador – Se eu não tivesse deixado minha espada na China, ensinaria algo sobre boas maneiras à você agora!

- E não o fará só por que deixou a espada? Tá com medo de me enfrentar de mãos limpas?

- EI!! Calma, calma! Sem brigas! – Duo avançou até estar entre os brigões, de braços estendidos - Não é pra isso que estamos aqui, certo? Você! – voltou-se para o ex-rato chinês – Você... tem um nome?

- É claro que tenho! Sou Wufei.

- Bem, Wufei... você será o nosso motorista e vai nos levar pra uma festa!

- 'Nos levar'? – disse Heero, num tom desconfiado, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Oras, eu também vou! É proibido? Se quer mesmo saber, estou louco pra esticar os ossos, e nada melhor que uma balada, certo?

- Sem querer cortar a sua felicidade, – disse o rato – por que eu os levaria a tal festa?

- Hum... certo... por que você nos levaria? – Duo segurou o queixo, pensativo – Por que... por que... vai ter queijo na festa? É!! É isso. Vai ter queijo na festa!

- E... e por que você acha que eu estaria interessado no queijo?

- Por que você está com fome! Não estaria roubando queijo de uma ratoeira se não estivesse, certo?

- Você acha que sou idiota? Eu sei muito bem que os serviçais não tem o direito de experimentar as mesmas coisas que os convidados. Provavelmente vão me mandar para a cozinha e me dar um pedaço de pão velho.

- É... pensando por esse lado... – sentou-se no ar, pensativo – poderíamos fazer o seguinte... eu mudo suas roupas e você vai como acompanhante do Heero. É isso!! Você será o acompanhante do Heero!!

- E quem quer ser acompanhante desse assassino?!

- E quem precisa de companhia?!

- Calem-se ou vão sentir o peso da foice de shinigami, entenderam?! – bradou, exibindo a temida foice.

De olhos arregalados, os garotos fecham a boca, concordando freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Ok, ok... – Wufei falou vencido, após alguns segundos - que seja! Vamos ao queij... digo, à festa!

E não me perguntem como o rato sabia dirigir. Tenho certeza que não tinha uma licença!

Duo entrou no bolso de Heero, feliz da vida, pois segundo suas contas, faziam quase três séculos que não se divertia. Ser shinigami tinha suas desvantagens... coisas como o excesso de serviço, por exemplo.

-o-

Quanto a festa, o que poderia ser dito? Talvez que apesar de desértico, o reino provavelmente estava entupido de petróleo. Só isso explicaria tanto luxo e beleza. Em pouco tempo, Heero estava perdido no meio dos convidados. Sabia que deveria ao menos cumprimentar seu anfitrião, já que por ter chegado tarde, havia perdido a oportunidade de cumprimentá-lo na entrada, o problema seria encontrá-lo. Viu de relance Wufei se dirigindo à mesa, e um ou outro grupo de conhecidos, mas tratou de evitar a todos.

Num dos cantos, estavam Lady Une, Relena, Milliardo e uma garota que reconheceu com sendo Dorothy, amiga de Relena. Não querendo ser reconhecido por eles, passou por trás do grupo, entre as cortinas, mas próximo o suficiente para ouvir parte da conversa.

- ... Muito sem graça pro meu gosto. – disse Relena.

- Ah, querida... 'sem graça' não é a palavra adequada neste caso. – foi a resposta de Dorothy, dita num tom cáustico - Eu diria que está mais para bobo mesmo... daria um esposo perfeito!

- Exatamente! Foi por isso que fiz questão de que comparecessem a este baile. – era a voz de Lady Une – E você, Milliardo, não acha que o príncipe seria um esposo perfeito? Você com certeza seria feliz a seu lado.

- Er... bem, claro. Tenho certeza que o príncipe seria um esposo maravilhoso, mas... acho que ainda prefiro os morenos... ou morenas! – sussurrou a ultima parte, enviando um sorriso amável para a bela jovem que parecia conversar animadamente com um grupo não muito distante. A garota fora-lhe apresentada simplesmente como Lucrezia Noin, mas Milliardo não pretendia permanecer tão leigo quanto a beldade.

- Que bando de cobras! – sussurrou Duo – Mas não se preocupe, amigo! Eu vou te tirar dessa vidinha. Você não sai daqui sem um acompanhante hoje!

**Continua...**

**1** – Koichi Tokita, segundo a Wikipédia, a versão manga foi desenhada por ele. Não sei se foi ele quem decidiu quais roupas cada personagem deveria usar, mas em todo caso, joguei a culpa nele.

**2** – Quer saber de qual carro estou falando? Tente digitar '007 "aston martin dbs"' no Google e buscar por imagens.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinceros agradecimentos à todos os amigos que leram.

Obrigada pela sua paciência, sendo esta uma fic tão fraquinha. Vocês foram muito importantes para mim.

Até a próxima.

Humor/paródia, shounen ai.

Capitulo III.

- Ele parece aborrecido...

- Hn... não, ele parece triste.

- Imagine, Heero! Ele está aborrecido.

- Não, Duo... ele está triste.

- Por que estaria?

- Não sei, mas ele não para de olhar para aquele rapaz alto.

- Aquele que tem uma franja pior que a sua?

- Hunf. – cruzou os braços, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

- Hey! Pode descruzar esses braços!! – shinigami esbravejou – Esqueceu-se que estou no bolso do seu paletó?! Vai me esmagar!

- Você reclama demais. – resmungou, mas obedeceu.

- Eu aposto um doce como o príncipe está aborrecido, e não triste!

- Vai perder o doce...

- Por falar em doces... Wufei ainda está comendo! Viu o tamanho do prato que ele pegou? Tá dando o maior vexame! Só falta começar a beber...

- Na verdade, ele esta bebendo há dez minutos.

- Pelo Grande Sábio Velho da Montanha! – gritou, para logo cobrir os lábios com as mãos, olhando para os lados para ter certeza de não ter sido notado – Eu... eu tenho que arrumar alguma distração pra ele. – completou – Entre atrás das cortinas... eu preciso sair.

Heero mais uma vez obedeceu e o pequeno voador saiu, protegido pelas sombras.

- Espere aqui, Heero. Volto logo. Não saia por aí e nem pense em aprontar algo na minha ausência, entendeu?!

Mas contrariando as recomendações de Duo, Heero voltou para o salão, a fim de observar um pouco mais o príncipe que parecia triste, e trocava olhares não tão discretos com seu convidado misterioso. Respirou fundo, aqui estava mais uma das características de sua personalidade da qual não se orgulhava... dar valor a um antigo conselho que recebeu de seu padrinho, Odim... 'seguir seus sentimentos'. Que utilidade tem um conselho desses para alguém que foi criado para ser um soldado?

Juntou coragem e caminhou para perto do trono, onde Quatre e seu convidado observavam o movimento.

- Senhores... – inclinou-se levemente em cumprimento – príncipe Quatre, perdoe-me por só agora cumprimentá-lo. Devido à... hun... compromissos, fui forçado a atrasar-me – mentiu, com a maior cara de pau - Sou Heero Yuy.

- Oh, senhor Yuy... não se preocupe com isso. É um prazer tê-lo aqui esta noite. – apesar de visivelmente triste, segundo a percepção de Heero, o jovem loiro sorriu amavelmente.

Enquanto trocavam cumprimentos, a orquestra começou a tocar, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Me daria a honra desta dança?

A educação de Quatre não permitiu que recusasse. Aceitou a mão que Heero lhe estendia, não sem antes lançar um último olhar a seu acompanhante. Ação esta que não passou despercebida.

-o-

Duo tentou chamar Wufei de vários modos, sem sair do abrigo do enorme vaso, mas todas as tentativas foram infrutíferas.

"Preciso anotar que ratos são surdos!!" – pensou irritado.

Desolado, entrou em um corredor próximo, tomado pela semi-escuridão. Voava tão distraído, pensando numa possível solução para o problema, que não notou estar sendo observado. Um par de pequenos olhos azuis o espreitava.

Só percebeu o perigo quando um vulto saltou sobre si, agarrando-o no ar. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o doloroso impacto como o chão.

- Um morcego? Pensei que fosse uma mariposa.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma medalha em forma de coração, presa por uma tira de veludo negro, onde o nome 'Sally' podia ser lido.

- Sorte a sua eu não apreciar morcegos. – continuou, libertando-o.

Duo voou para longe assim que se viu livre e ficou um tempo próximo ao teto tentando controlar a respiração descompassada. Só depois de alguns segundos pode observar melhor seu atacante. Um gato siamês.

- Como entrou aqui, morceguinho?

- Eu não sou morcego! – esbravejou – Sou shinigami.

- Oh, me perdoe. – falou num tom irônico – O que faz aqui, shinigami? Veio buscar alguém?

- Não hoje. E você, gato? O que faz aqui?

- Não sou um gato. Sou uma gata. GA-TA! Meu nome é Sally, e eu moro aqui.

- Detalhes, detalhes... olha, dona gata, a conversa tá boa, mas eu 'tô ocupado agora. Tenho que fazer o rat... – parou repentinamente, olhando fixo para a gata.

- Também tenho mais o que fazer. Quero ver se encontro uma mariposa por aí. – virou-se, caminhando pelo corredor.

- Sally, espere! – voou rápido, parando em frente a ela – Você gosta de ratos?

- Ratos? Nunca comi um, mas eles são divertidos.

- Nunca comeu?!

- Pra que? – respondeu com desdém – Os humanos me dão comida em troca de carinho. Eu cuido bem deles e eles fazem tudo o que eu quero. Pra que comer coisas estranhas?

- Mas você queria uma mariposa...

- Mariposa é diferente...

- Certo, certo. O caso é que eu tenho um amigo rato que precisa de distração. Companhia, diversão, entende? E eu estou certo que ele apreciaria sua atenção.

- Aí depende... onde ele está? Se eu não gostar dele, nada feito.

- Vamos para perto do salão que eu mostro. – saiu na frente, indicando o caminho – É aquele, de terno azul.

- Mas é um humano!

- Agora é, mas antes era um rato. Usei meus poderes nele. Veja só o pobrezinho, com aquela cara de bunda, se afogando em canapés... você deixaria um pobre rato nessa tristeza?

- Hum... tudo bem, vai. O que eu preciso fazer?

- Deixar eu te transformar numa mulher humana, e ir lá falar com ele.

Com o consentimento da gatinha, Duo fez uso da foice mais uma vez. Do pó mágico, surgiu uma bela garota. O vestido veio pronto no pacote, o único detalhe mantido, foi a fita no pescoço.

- Agora vai lá e arrasa!

Caminhando a passos firmes e com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios rosados, Sally aproximou-se.

- Olá, querido... poderia me oferecer um desses canapés de salmão? São meus preferidos...

- Uh! – Wufei quase engasgou – Ahn... claro!

Duo sorriu quando percebeu que como toda boa vitima, Wufei estava hipnotizado pelos olhos do predador. Aparentemente, o problema estava resolvido. Agora, precisava voltar para perto de Heero.

"Será que ele me esperou onde o deixei?" – varreu o salão com o olhar, só então percebendo que a orquestra já começara a tocar e que, entre muitos pares, seu protegido dançava com o príncipe – "Mas não é que ele é espertinho? Já conseguiu tirar o príncipe pra dançar!"

-o-

- Mas... aquele não é Heero?! Ele disse que não viria! – Relena exclamou irritada, olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

- Pelo visto mudou de idéia... – Dorothy emendou.

- Ele está tentando tirar as nossas chances!

- Realmente... pelo modo como conversa aos sussurros com o príncipe... – Une completou.

Enquanto as 'damas' praticamente fuzilavam o par com os olhos, Milliardo aproveitou a distração para tirar a jovem Lucrezia para dançar.

- Rashid, veja! Meu filho está dançando com um rapaz!! – o rei quase pulava de alegria no trono instalado no balcão – Eu não lhe disse que daria certo? Descubra tudo o que puder sobre este jovem, e seja rápido.

O empregado olhou para a cena com um certo ar de estranheza. Não esperava que Quatre se encantasse por algum dos convidados do reino.

-o-

- Aquele rapaz que o acompanha... tenho a impressão de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar. – mentiu novamente, para iniciar o assunto.

Esse garoto está me saindo um belo mentiroso.

- Trowa? Bem... ele não é daqui, e esta é a primeira vez que visita o reino. – respondeu entre um rodopiar e outro – Está aqui como meu convidado.

- Hn... deve ser impressão minha então. Você gostaria de estar dançando com ele, certo?

- Por que diz isso? - Quatre corou levemente e não escondeu o espanto.

- Pelo modo como você olha para ele. Gostaria que ele o tirasse para dançar?

- Não creio que ele o faria... – respondeu tristemente – é reservado demais para isso.

- E se você o convidar?

- Eu?! Mas... e se ele recusar?

- Acho que não recusaria.

- Mas...

- Não terá certeza se não tentar...

Sem que Quatre percebesse, Heero o havia conduzido de volta ao trono, onde Trowa os observava. Soltou-o, empurrando-o gentilmente em direção ao rapaz.

- Vá! – foi tudo o que disse.

Desconsertado, Quatre quase tropeçou na tapeçaria que cobria o chão. Sem opção aproximou-se de Trowa, não tinha coragem de encará-lo nos olhos, mas fez o que Heero lhe disse, convidando-o, num fio de voz. Foi com total espanto que sentiu sua mão ser tomada. Só então conseguiu erguer os olhos, deparando-se com o pequeno, quase imperceptível, sorriso que Trowa lhe reservara.

Muito romântico, mas sem querer criticar, esse cara é meio mole...

Não foram poucos os convidados que se espantaram com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Alguns positivamente, outros nem tanto. Rashid procurava ser discreto, mas vibrava, observando a tudo do balcão. Jamais trairia a confiança de Quatre contando ao rei quais eram os sentimentos do príncipe em relação a seu convidado, já que fora-lhe pedido segredo, mas em momento algum deixou de torcer pela boa sorte do rapaz. A seu lado, o rei parecia um tanto quanto confuso, mas não chateado, como seu filho esperava que ficasse.

Relena, Dorothy e Une ficaram de queixo caído com a mudança. Esperavam que Heero fosse tentar conquistar o príncipe, mas estavam enganadas. Teriam ficado as três falando cobras e lagartos se uma nova pessoa não tivesse aparecido.

- Boa noite, Dorothy. Como está?

Um cavalheiro, alto e elegante cumprimentou-a, mas a garota estava tão entretida que praticamente nem deu atenção ao recém-chegado, limitando-se a cumprimentá-lo com um aceno. O mesmo não se pode dizer de Une, que tratou de fechar a boca rapidamente, para observar, encantada, o rapaz.

- Não me apresenta as damas?

-Oh sim, claro... – falou distraída, dirigindo-lhe apenas um olhar - estas são Relena, minha amiga e Lady Une, sua tutora. Treize, meu primo.

Relena cumprimentou-o brevemente, enquanto Une sorriu-lhe amavelmente.

- Lady Une... me daria a honra desta dança?

Espero que esse cara tenha um bom seguro de vida...

Heero voltou para o lugar onde havia se separado de Duo, esperando encontrá-lo logo.

- Mas o que você fez?! – Duo repreendeu, assim que Heero estava ao alcance de sua voz – Por que empurrou o cara pra outro?!

- Eu não o empurrei, apenas... incentivei-o a seguir seus sentimentos.

- O que?! – perguntou espantado.

- Era isso o que ele queria desde o começo. Dançar com o tal de Trowa.

- E você entregou o príncipe de bandeja?!

- Não seria justo forçá-lo a ficar com quem não quer, seria?

Duo parou um instante para pensar... fazia sentido. Também não gostaria de ser obrigado a ficar com alguém que não desejasse. Por fim, concordou.

- E Wufei? – Heero mudou de assunto – Conseguiu dar um jeito nele?

- Ah, sim... arrumei companhia pr'aquele rato surdo... tenho certeza que terá distração suficiente pro resto da vida. – riu da própria piada.

- Companhia? Por falar nisso, acho que está me devendo algo. Se não me engano, você me prometeu que eu não ficaria sem companhia esta noite.

- Oh, droga... é mesmo! – deu um pequeno tapa na testa – Shinigami cumpre suas promessas! Já que você não ficou com o príncipe, vou arrumar alguém legal pra você. Espere aqui um pouco... – já se preparava para sair voando quando foi impedido.

- Não. Não quero que encontre alguém para mim.

- Não?! Mas então...

- Quero que dance comigo.

- Eu?!? – quase gritou, apontando para o próprio peito.

- Qual o problema?

- É... está certo. – respondeu num pequeno sorriso – Eu só preciso dar um jeito na minha aparência, ok?

Usando de sua magia em si mesmo, Duo cresceu até ficar da mesma altura que Heero. As asas negras e a foice sumiram, e suas roupas transformaram-se num belo smoking negro.

- Para um shinigami, você se vira bem como fada.

- Chega de fadas por hoje. Vamos dançar! – aceitou a mão que Heero lhe estendeu e praticamente o arrastou para a pista de dança.

Misturaram-se entre os casais, alguns conhecidos, como Milliardo que ainda dançava com Lucrezia Noin num canto. O loiro parecia muito feliz. Wufei e Sally também dançavam, e poderia-se dizer que o ratinho continuava hipnotizado pela gata. Quatre e Trowa conversavam entre um rodopiar e outro. Foi o sorriso radiante do príncipe o responsável por fazer Heero se lembrar de uma aposta.

- Você me deve um doce. – notando a confusão nos olhos de Duo, apontou para o par não muito distante – Ele estava triste por não conseguir se aproximar de Trowa.

- Imagine! É você quem me deve um doce. Ele estava aborrecido por não conseguir fazer o da franja se mexer!

- Acho que podemos resolver isso... – sussurrou, aproximando-se para roubar um pequeno beijo.

- Hum... – Duo fechou os olhos apreciando o contato – beijinho, é? Isso é bom, mas sinceramente... é doce de criança! – pendurou-se no pescoço de Heero, pouco se importando com os olhares que atraíam e deu-lhe um beijo de provocar tontura.

- Já é quase meia-noite... – Heero disse quando conseguiu controlar a respiração – Se não me engano, você disse que eu não sairia desacompanhado daqui.

Duo riu ruidosamente, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás.

- Eu estava certo, você é espertinho! Fiz bem em ficar por aqui e deixar a Cinderela pra velhinha da agência. Vamos logo, antes que o carro brote. Não quero ter que voltar num pé de berinjela. – tomou-o pela mão, seguindo em direção a saída - Quando chegarmos ao castelo, você vai ver o que é um doce de verdade!

- Ótimo! Alguém andou dizendo que eu não sei cozinhar... acho que vou precisar de muitas aulas sobre o assunto. – puxou Duo para perto, dando-lhe outro pequeno beijo, desta vez, na orelha.

Pouco antes de passar pela porta, Heero voltou o rosto para o salão, olhando por cima do ombro. Relena e Dorothy ainda estavam lá... sozinhas e boquiabertas. Não se impediu de dar-lhes um último sorriso sarcástico. Este parecia ser um final apropriado para as maldosas do reino.

E nosso conto fica aqui, amigos. Sem lição de moral, sem derrubar a casa na cabeça da bruxa do leste e nem ter que abrir a barriga do lobo para tirar a vovozinha INTEIRA e VIVA de lá, mas... quem se importa?

Só pra saber... quem andou falando mal dos dotes culinários do Heero?!

**OWARI.**


End file.
